Transcended Turq/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} "Burn" debuff to 1 enemy during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Origin of the Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Turq's flame can even burn away the gods. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 12169% damage to an enemy and does an additional 2980% per 'Burning' debuff stacked on them. Additionally, the enemy hit receives another 'Burning' debuff and suffers 235% increased damage for 6.7 seconds. 8.2 sec |activeskill2 = Red Meteor ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = The destructive Red Meteor is Turq's symbol. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 5240% to all enemies and does an additional 631% damage to each enemy for every 'Burning' debuff. Additionally, applies another 'Burning' debuff to enemies hit. 17.9 sec |activeskill3 = Surt's Form ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Inflicts 5864% damage to entire enemy party and inflicts a Flame debuff that is immune to dispel for 5.1 seconds. The flame inflicts 384% damage per second, and explodes at the end, dealing an additional 600% damage per 'Burning' debuff. Additionally, if an enemy dies to this, it will deal 345% damage per 'Burning' debuff to nearby enemies. 19.5 sec |passive1 = Surt'S Protection( /Ranged) |flavorp1 = Turq is portected by the god-burning fire of Surt. |pEffect1 = Increase Turq's Skill Attack Power by 630%, Single-target Attack Power by 414%, Ranged Attack power by 580% and inflicts 1 'Burning' debuff when melee-attacked by enemies. |passive2 = Surt's Image |flavorp2 = Turq is surrounded by the powerful flames of Surt. |pEffect2 = Increase allied units damage by 128%. 'Burn' debuffs from normal attacks inflict 384% damage per second for 6.4 seconds. 'Burn' debuff can overlay up to 15 times. |passive3 = Chanter's Flame |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Turq's damage by 600%, and increase her Attack Power by 910% in Guild Plunder(Loot) and Conquest(Siege). Further increase her damage by 15% for each additional enhancement. |passive4 = God of Flames |flavorp4 = The powerful flames that threaten to set fire to the world proves that she is the God of Flames. |pEffect4 = Increase Turq's INT by 200% and her damage by 540%. Also, each time she uses 'Origin of the Flame', increase her additional Boss damage by 212%, Attack power by 245%, Skill Damage by 306% and active skill damage by 204%. This effect doesn't expire and can overlay up to 12 times. |passive5 = Colossus' Flames |flavorp5 = No one other than Turq has authority over God's Flames. |pEffect5 = Turq applies 1 additional 'Burning' debuff to all attacks against the enemy. Also, increase the damage of 'Burning' debuffs by 220%. Also, increase the Ranged damage enemies receive in Guild Plunder by 231%. |passive6 = Burning Hell |flavorp6 = Turq controls flames powerful enough to burn the whole world to ashes. |pEffect6 = Increase 'Burning' debuffs damage by 414% and its duration to 7.4 seconds. Origin of the Flame' deals 4x additional damage to Boss-type enemies affected by the 'Burning' debuff. Additionally, 'Red Meteor' deals 12x additional damage to Boss-type enemies |passive7 = Firestorm |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase the damage enemies suffer by 120% and increase Turq's damage by 440% during Guild Plunder(Loot). Additionally, increase her Ranged damage by 360% and for each additional INFINITY enhancement, further increase Ranged damage by 82%. When using 'Germination of the Flame' increase the initial damage dealt by 3x. When using 'Red Meteor', deal 12x additional damage to boss-type enemies. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. It is believed that "Burn" is indicated by the icon. If it is confirmed not to be, please report in the comments below. Henceforth it will be used for it in this article. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Turq_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = }}